Happily Grim
by eak60
Summary: Death wizards, or necromancers, are usually very dark and closed minded. They are pessumistic and look down on evrything. Even though Dylan Night Blood is a necromancer, his personallity is the opposite of the one above. Join Dylan and his friends in this action packed humorous adventure as he learns to be happily grim! Rated M for language and suggestive themes. ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING

**Hello people! This is eak60, and I'm bringing you a story called Happily Grim. This is my first fanfic, so don't hate me if I'm not as good as some more experienced writers, JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE, I'M NEW, DON'T HASTLE ME! **_***rolls up in fetal position***_** MAKE THE VOICES STOP! … Anyways, if you don't like it or have suggestions then write a review or P.M. me, so I can improve my writing for the benefit of all the readers (which is probably like 2 :P).**

**OH! Before I forget THE F***INK DISCLAMER! I don't own NOTHING except Dylan, George, and Henry. Rylee belongs to my friend.**

**So, without further ado, here it is. I hope you like it :D!**

**UPDATE: 9-25-12: I went through and added details and stuff because the original SUCKED**

"I've got you now!" I said as I used my death trap spell.

"Yeah, right!" my friend Rylee responded, along with and elemental blade. We were dueling each other, and we were both in the process of setting up charms and preparing for a final blow. I decided I had had enough traps up, so I unleashed my Skeletal Pirate spell. A skeleton with a cutlass sword in his hand emerged in the middle of the arena. It charged Rylee and slashed her, her health globe depleting about ¾ of the way.

"Nice try", said Rylee as she cast her Hydra spell. I braced myself as the three headed dragon spat at me, knocking me down.

"Good job Dylan, but you still can't beat this!" Rylee said while doing poses.

"Well ask me when _I'm_ a legendary!" I responded.

"Hey, it was your idea to duel", the blonde scorcer said.

"So?" I said, "You couldn't have gone easy on me?"

"I didn't use tower shield or weakness like you asked", Rylee replied, crossing her arms as a cocky grin formed on her face.

"Well, I DO hate those spells!" I said, grimacing at the thought of all the time spent setting up charms and traps gone to waste. "Anyways, wanna go to my place?"

"Sure", Rylee replied as I teleported to my zafarian mini-mansion, the sun palace. She soon teleported to me, and I hopped on my mount, Henry the Hornercerus. "Hey, Horny Henry!" Rylee said when she saw the 6 foot tall, three horned behemoth. The Hornercerus snorted in response to the somewhat insulting but funny nickname the scorcer had given him.

"Hey", I said jokingly, "He doesn't like it when you call him that, even though it _is_ hilarious!"

"Well, I try!" Rylee complimented herself as we walked along the dirt path leading to one of my favorite places the vast property had to offer.

"You succeed!" I exclaimed as we walked into the cave that was the indoor sanctuary that was my pet gorilla's home.

"Hey, George!" My face lit up as I laid my eyes on the gigantic primate.

"Ooooohh!" the black haired animal screeched as he saw that I had entered the cave.

"Come here, big guy!" I yelled as the gorilla bounded happily towards me.

"Who's a good boy? _Who's a good boy!?"_ I said while scratching the beast's stomach. I plucked a ripe banana off of a nearby tree and fed it to my pet.

After George the gorilla inhaled the yellow fruit, he tilted his head slightly to see his good friend, the hornercerus waiting to play. The gorilla jumped at the bigger animal and they began to wrestle, leaving Rylee and I to do our own thing.

"Let's go inside", the balance wizard suggested. "Is anyone home?"

"No, just us", I replied. My dad was a marine biologist, and he was really interested in the exotic species living in the Zafarian Ocean. That's why we moved out here, so he could take up his passion. Unfortunately, he couldn't find much work here, so most of the time he had to commute to Celestia. My mom, on the other hand, had passed away due to a disease exclusive to Zafaria that is rare and highly fatal to wizards.

"So, can I get you anything?" I asked Rylee as we walked into the Sun Palace. "A snack, a soda, some porn?"

"Shut up, Dylan", Rylee said through her laughter. "But actually some chips would be great."

"Okay, be right back", I said as I went to get the chips. I grabbed a bag of Wiz-Crisps out of the pantry and poured it into a bowl. When I took it back to the living room I could see that Rylee had made herself comfortable on the couch and had the TV turned on. There were two women on the screen and they were-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING?!" I screamed.

"Oh, just a soap opra", Rylee replied.

"Well why are those girls making out?"

"Well, Jason just dumped Stacy for Barbra, and Stacy started crying, so Haley tried to comfort her, and then it just… happened!"

"This show is sick!" I yelled. "Move over!"

XXXXXXXXXX

After the show was over, I decided to check my wiz mail. "Spam, spam, spam", I said while browsing through my inbox. "Ooh, what's this? Single Pyromancers waiting to get laid? Sweet!"

"You're sick!" Rylee screamed.

"I was just kidding, jeez!" I said. "Oh, but really, here's something from my fan club in Krokotopia! They want to throw me a party for saving the manders!"

"Hey, Krokopatra would have kicked your ass if it wasn't for me! I did all the work!" Rylee scolded.

"Yeah, but, but _I_took all the credit!" I replied.

"And that's why I hate you!" the blonde said smugly.

"Alright, if you hate me so much, then stop eating my food and GO HOME YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING SACK!"

"Come on! I can't hate you _and_ eat your food?"

"Not really."

"Fine," the scorcer said. "I don't hate you."

"Good, now give me a kiss," I said as I puckered my lips. That comment got me a slap in the face.

"Oh, now I'm reconsidering letting you stay here," I said in response to the slap.

"Shut up and read your wiz-mail."

"Bossy, much?"

Rylee, ignoring the comment, turned her attention to the computer screen and read for a while, her eyebrows turning up at one point.

"Look," she started to point out. "It says that you can bring your GIRLFRIEND, too!"

"THOSE DOUCHE BAGS!" I yelled into the screen. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

But Rylee didn't even care. She was too busy going off on a girly tangent- "_Ooh! I'm going to Krokotopia! Little ole me! What am I going to wear?!"_

"Girls these days", I commented sarcastically.

"Necromancers these days", Rylee replied. "Prude and sarcastic, I get, but how did they get so damn funny?"

"My specialty!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: KROK PARTY!

**Hey guys, thanks for the **_**great **_**response to the first chapter, I really appreciate the 0 reviews! So anyway, this time I would really like it if I could get at least one review, so that I know someone is reading this (except myself :P). Oh, and Megan, if you are reading this, post a comment or PM me and I will explain my mysterious disappearance O.O So anyway, without further ado, here is chapter 2 (I MADE A RHYME!).**

"Uggh, do we HAVE to go shopping?" I groaned as Rylee and I made our way through the commons.

"Yes, Dylan, I need new clothes and someone has to tell me how sexy I look! Besides, your wardrobe could use a touchup, too."

"Fine, but I am NOT going to tell you that you look sexy!" I replied. "Besides, there's no way in hell that you will, anyway!"

"Oh shut up, you know I look good in anything!" Rylee said while doing poses.

In a few minutes, we were in the Wizard City bazaar. Rylee ran to the girls section and started stripping clothes off of their racks, while I went to the Men's area and started to browse through their selection of robes. A few minutes later, Rylee came up to me with about 10 pairs of clothes.

"I'm gonna go try these on," Rylee told me. I went back to looking at the robes, setting ones aside that I took interest in. Before long, Rylee came out of the dressing room.

"Oh… my… god…," I said in shock as I laid my eyes on the scorcer. Rylee was dressed in a VERY skimpy maid's costume. A black lace bra covered her chest, while black panties hid her womanhood from exposure. They were connected with only two elastic straps, revealing her toned stomach. She wore thigh high boots on her feet, and a maid's hat on top of her long, blond hair. She had a vast look in her eye, like she was about to do something bad. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"So, do you like it?" Rylee asked innocently.

"I didn't know they sold lingerie in this game!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not going to buy it, I just wanted to try it on!" Rylee said. "But what was that last part about a game?"

"Oh, nothing. The writers just a jackass."

"What writer?"

"Never mind, just forget it," I said. "Now go change, I can't think straight when you're wearing that thing!"

"I thought there was no way that I was going to look sexy!"

"THAT WAS BEFORE I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO TRY ON LINGERIE!"

"Okay, fine, I'll go change," Rylee said. She went back to trying on clothes, and I went back to looking. After about eight outfits that either didn't look good or didn't fit, Rylee came out in a black hood, revealing only her deep blue eyes. She had on a black robe with fake wings attached to the back, and calf high boots. With her Lifeforce Blade in her right hand, she looked deadlier than my fat cousin on taco night.

"Damn, girl!" I said. "You look like a female Ezio!"

"Thanks," Rylee said, "I've always wanted to be an assassin."

After Rylee paid for her clothes, I went to the dressing room and came out wearing one of those half- top hats with a facemask covering my eyes. I wore a black robe, with a golden breastplate and a cape dangling behind me. Covering my feet was a pair of death boots.

"Wow," Rylee said as my shoulder length black hair flopped behind me. "Pretty damn good, son!"

"Thanks," I replied as we went to go pay for our clothes. "Now are we ready to go to Krokotopia?"

"I think we are," Rylee said.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as we walked through the spiral door, I could feel myself getting warmer. The weather was hot and dry, as we were in an oasis. The sand felt hot on my feet, even through my boots. I was a death wizard, so the heat didn't feel too good on me, but Rylee didn't seem to mind.

"Uggh, how hot is it?" I asked.

"102'," Rylee said while looking at a wall thermometer.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "Now I remember why I was so glad to get out of this place!"

"Oh, come on, Dylan! It's not that bad!" said Rylee.

"Easy for you to say!" I replied. "You're a balance wizard! You can tolerate any weather! I'm a necromancer. Death is cold. Therefore, I hate the heat!"

"Okay, geez!" Rylee said. "Well, the party is inside at the library, so stop complaining."

"Good, let's get there before I make like the wicked witch of the west and start melting!" I said sarcastically.

When we entered the library, we were greeted by about 30 manders of all kinds- fire, ice, and storm. We made our way through the crowd, accepting thank-yous and ignoring proposals, until we finally located my favorite mander, Hetch Al 'Dem.

"Hey, Hetch," I greeted the storm mander cheerfully.

"Hello, Dylan, and… um…"

"Rylee," the scorcer filled in for him.

"Oh, yes, of course," replied Hetch. "I see you have received my wizard mail."

"Yeah, about that…" I said, "Rylee and I aren't a couple, we're just friends."

"Oh, how very sorry I am!" the mander apologized. "It's just that you two spend all this time together, and you are constantly flirting with her-"

"That's enough, Hetch!" I quickly said as Rylee giggled. "But really, it's okay, don't be sorry."

"Really?" Rylee questioned. "Because it didn't sound okay last night when you-"

"Hey, let's go over there!" I quickly exclaimed before she could finish.

After about 20 minutes of mingling and eating krokotopian food, Z'nae, the owner of the library and recently proclaimed head mander, went to the front of the library and cleared his throat.

"Ahem," the mander of the fires began to say, "The time has come to properly thank Dylan for his kind actions toward us manders."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Rylee screamed as I facepalmed.

"Oh, yes, we would also like to recognize Dylan's girlfriend, Rylee LegendBlade." I facepalmed again.

"Well, without further ado, I present the crown of manders to Dylan NightBlood," Z'nae exclaimed as an ice mander walked up to me, carrying a large crown in his blue lizard hands. The said crown was decorated with ancient hieroglyphics, and it had pictures of Ice, Storm, and Fire manders dancing around the krokonomichon. I gladly accepted it and placed the smug fitting helm onto my head.

"I hereby crown thee, Hero of Krokotopia! Three cheers for Dylan!"

"Hip, Hip-" Z'nae started.

"Hurray!" the manders exclaimed.

"Hip, Hip-"

"Hurray!"

"Hip, Hi-…" Z'nae never got to finish that sentence, because before he could, he fell over face first on the ground, dead.

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: THERES A MURDERER IN THE HOUSE! (hide your kids, hide your wife!)

**HOLA LOS AMIGOS! For some reason I am writing another chapter for this story that nobody seems to care about :(. Really, if you like this story and want me to continue, PLEASE review! I have decided not to write another chapter until I get at least 3 reviews for this story. I know it's not the best, but there has to be at least one person out there that likes it! So if you are that person, drop a review below to help out the cause. So anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

For a moment, everyone was in shock. Then, the crowd erupted into chaos. Manders ran in every direction, knocking down snack tables, bookshelves, and other manders. A giant pile of red, blue, and purple formed at the doors, manders scrambling to escape the killer. Blood shot out of Z'nae's back, almost soaking some people in the front row. From the shape and size of the wound, it looked like he had been stabbed in the back, which made sense, because behind him was standing the one and only Malistare Drake, a knife in his right hand.

"YOU BTCH!" I screamed. Malistare was the most selfish, grieving, evil person in the spiral. He used to be the death teacher for Ravenwood, _my_ death teacher. I knew him personally, as I used to be one of his favorite students, if I do say so myself. He used to be a pretty nice guy, not _nearly_ as mean as his bitch of a brother, Cyrus Drake, the myth teacher. Malistare was _mostly_ nice, a little bit funny, in a grim way, and just happy in general. Sure, he is Lord of Necromancy, Master of Death, but he wasn't cruel at all, as his title might suggest. Strict, maybe, but not mean. Well, that is, until his wife, Sylvia, died. It was completely of natural causes, and Headmaster Ambrose and the Wizard City medics did everything they could to help, but it was too late. Malistare _totally_ overreacted, and blamed Ambrose for Sylvia's death. He declared that he would get revenge, and then left, but not before destroying the death school. Ever since, he has been terrorizing wizards throughout the spiral with his evil minions and dark powers. He has become pretty infamous in Ravenwood, and Ambrose has wizards training to defeat him, one of them being me.

"Oh, my young necromancer, words like that will not be tolerated in my class," Malistare replied calmly, a cocky grin forming on his face.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" I yelled as I approached him.  
"Oh, now it's illegal to try to make a decent entrance?" said Malistare, still keeping his composure.

"It is when you KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE!" There was practically steam coming out of my ears.

"Cool down, young wizard," Malistare said. "I thought I taught you to control your emotions, how did you make it as a necromancer with this temper?

"For your information, I happen to be a pretty damn awesome necromancer, ask anyone here; I just so have happened to SAVE this world from YOUR evil forces!"

"Well, if you _are_ so talented, then you wouldn't mind if I tested your skills?" Malistare challenged.

"Try me," I said as I charged him with my dancing blade, but Rylee held me back.

"Calm down, Dylan," she whispered in my ear. "Let me handle this."

"Malistare, we're not looking for a fight," Rylee said calmly. "Now, why are you here in the first place?"

"Well, my young scorcer, the reason for my appearance is to talk to your… _friend_," he said, like the word had more than one meaning. "Now, if you wouldn't mind stepping aside," Malistare shifted his attention toward me.

"What do you want, you monster?" I said.

"Well, if my memory serves correct, I do remember that you _were_ a very talented necromancer," Malistare said. "And with further training, you could very well become… _almost _as powerful as me."

"So?" I said, confused.

"So, you could be very useful," said the ex- death teacher. "_If_ you decide to unlock your true potential."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying, join me," Malistare said. "Think about it, you and I, the two most powerful necromancers in the spiral, joined forces. We would be unstoppable, we could have whatever we want, do whatever we want. We would rule the spiral!"

"No," I said without thinking. "Absolutely not. There is no way in hell that I would ally with someone as sneaky, as cruel, as _evil_ as you are. I actually have some good in me, you old troll. Forget about me _ever_ joining you, and go back to the hole you crawled out of before I take care of you right here!"

"Don't be so quick to answer, wizard. Think about my offer- it's a good deal. I'll be back," he said before vanishing into the shadows.

Everyone stood there in silence for a moment, their faces in a state of shock.

"Well," Rylee said, breaking the silence. "That was unexpected."

"The nerve of that guy!" I shouted, letting the rest of my anger come out. "That douche thinks he can just prance in here, kill a guy, and expect me to join him after everything he's done to the spiral?! I'm gonna FUCKING KILL HIM THE NEXT TIME HE SHOWS HIS SORRY FACE!"

"Dylan, calm down!" Rylee said, holding my shoulders from behind. "I understand your anger, but you need to do this in private, you're freaking all the manders out!"

"Oh, well I'd just _hate_ to make the almighty freak lizards UNCOMFORTABLE!"

"Dylan!" the scorcer yelled in disgust. "If you haven't noticed, these so called 'freak lizards' just so have happened to THROW you this party in YOUR honor! Now take your anger out on Malistare, NOT these innocent citizens that basically WORSHIP you!"

"Your right, I'm sorry. It's just that I HATE that guy! And for him to barge in here and just- sorry, I'll stop now."

"Good", my schoolmate said. "Now we should go tell the headmaster about this."

"Yeah, he'd probably want to know that his nemesis is recruiting his followers to aid him in his evil ways", I replied. "Come on, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So Malistare really wants you to join him?" Headmaster Ambrose said after Rylee and I explained the incident to him.

"Yeah, he said to think about what he said, and that he would be back", I told the Headmaster.

"And we think that he might try to get other wizards to join him, too", Rylee added.

"This is not good," Headmaster Ambrose said grimly. "Not good at all. Malistare is realizing that we are starting to outnumber him, and he is trying to stop that. We need all the help we can get in this war, young wizards. If you know anyone who might fall under Malistare's temptations, do anything you can to make sure he doesn't get any extra help. And Dylan, no matter what Malistare says, no matter what he promises you, promise me that you won't join him."

"Don't worry; I wouldn't ally with that troll if he were the last person in the spiral! I won't let you down, gramps!" I said.

"Good. We need you in this war, Dylan. Although that _"gramps"_ comment will have to stop," the bearded man replied as Rylee and I snickered.

"Alright, I think that wraps up all current business on the matter. You are dismissed," said the headmaster.

Rylee and I stepped outside the headmaster's office, into the Wizard City commons, and we each took a seat under a tall oak tree.

"So," Rylee said, breaking the silence. "What now?"

"I don't know," I said while playing with an acorn. "I'm probably going to go home and take a nap or something, just let this all sink in."

"Yeah, me too, I guess," the scorcer replied.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," I said before teleporting away. I walked into my Sun Palace castle, and climbed into bed, thinking about the events of the previous day as I drifted off into a deep slumber.


	4. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT!**

**Hello, people of the Wizard101 fandom, and I must say, thank you for taking interest in my writing! I really don't think this fanfic is so special; it was really just a bit of practice more than an actual plot. This story took a good six weeks for me to quit it, so I really have lost all interest in continuing. Plus, I really don't have time for this, either; as I am currently in the middle of a Minecraft fanfiction (you guys should check that out, too! ^.^). But seeing all of your supportive comments, it really got me encouraged! I love it when I get a really good review, even more than I do giving one. You guys have given me that, and I really don't want to give it up. So, instead of discontinuing this story, we'll just put it ON HIATUS for now, until I finish my Minecraft fic. I defiantly need to redo these first three chapters, as my writing has come a long way since I first embarked on my journey on this website, and I bet it will be a lot better when I'm don't with my main story! So, keep being awesome, you guys, and as always, hug a moose, eat a banana, shove a potato up your ear, and GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ANNOUNCEMENT! (My signature outro as of now) **


End file.
